


夜长梦还多

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY





	夜长梦还多

觥筹交错，灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，扰乱在身边浓郁的沉香让张颜齐紧了眉头，即使姣好的礼仪教育也让他无法把注意力集中在一张张开开合合的艳红的唇上，而不远处那个人却兴致盎然地有说有笑。

当看到姚琛晃晃悠悠地喝下不知今天的第几杯酒时，张颜齐终于按耐不住心头的火气，冲旁人抱歉地笑笑表示失陪，径直走向还鼓着腮帮子装纯的小仓鼠。

巧妙地接下姚琛手里的高脚杯，小半杯红酒在圆滑的玻璃壁上灵巧地打了个转，终随着张颜齐起伏的喉结消失不见。被打断了愉快的交谈，姚琛显然有些不悦，皱着眉头微微撅起嘴以示不满，却在抬眼看清来人后换上了狡黠的笑，眯着眼的样子像个得逞的小狐狸，张颜齐想。

“这位是…？”

对面的男人感受到一阵敌意，是慵懒的却又霸道的，像孤独的黑豹昂起高傲的头颅向外来敌宣示主权，不需露出尖牙利爪就足以让人退步三分。

“不介绍一下我吗，姚老师？”

张颜齐不动声色地环住姚琛，一双手漫不经心地顺着姚琛紧实的腰线上下游走，惹得敏感的小动物一边咯咯地笑一边缩起身来，却一不小心往他更深的怀里撞了撞。

“是朋友。”姚琛回答道。

“男朋友，更准确得讲。”张颜齐纠正。

搭讪的男人讪讪地笑了笑，知趣地离开了。姚琛眼里不知真假的留恋与惋惜彻底激怒了张颜齐，他连拖到拽地把人带出了酒厅，金丝边眼镜下的戾气让站在门口的侍者都不敢多喘一口气，倒是姚琛还挥着手和他们说拜拜。

“生气啦？”

被压倒在车前盖上，姚琛还歪着头笑眯眯地问着张颜齐，像个做了恶作剧的捣蛋鬼，他总有办法挑战着你的底线。

“喝了多少？”

伴随着一声清脆响亮的酒嗝，姚琛一手撑着车身微微向后仰了身子，一手竖起食指在他面前晃了晃，

“一点点，就一点点点点…”

张颜齐俯身堵住了那张鬼话连篇的嘴，他一手支在姚琛身侧，一手穿过蓬松的发丝扣住他的后脑，稍一用力就能让他更深入地攻略城池。带有惩罚性的吻总归不是温柔的，野蛮的撕咬和强硬的攻势让姚琛无处可躲，把张颜齐熨得平整的西装攥得起了皱褶，没能来得及舔去的津液顺着被吻的红肿的嘴角流下，在地下车库昏黄的灯光下泛起了诱人的水光。

“说谎的人是要被罚的。”

张颜齐喑哑的声音像是一剂催情剂，喝进肚子里的酒现在全变成在脑子里咕噜咕噜地翻滚的小泡泡，让姚琛迷迷糊糊地攀上了张颜齐的肩膀，乖昵地蹭蹭脑袋像是求爱的小猫。

等皮肤接触到冰凉的钢板时姚琛的酒醒了大半，他认为张颜齐就算等不到回家至少也会把地点定在车里，现在这样下身一丝不挂地被压在在车前盖上是他想也不敢想的，就算周围没有来往的宾客没有尘嚣的行车，遍布在各个廊柱上的摄像头就足够让姚琛胆战心惊。

“别…会被看到…”

姚琛半推半就地顶着张颜齐迅猛的攻势，毫无威胁性的语气反而让张颜齐变本加厉，他捧起姚琛绯红的脸，酒精和情欲的双重作用让他泛起雾气的眼睛显得楚楚可怜，可眼角的泪痣和忽闪的睫毛偏偏又像勾人的小妖一样，都是无声的邀请。

“我说过了，是惩罚。”

张颜齐捏着姚琛的下巴让他被迫松开咬紧的下唇，左手修长的食指和中指毫不费力地挤进嫣红的唇瓣之间，勾起粉嫩而又甜美的舌与它共舞，渍渍的水声让姚琛又羞又恼，他使坏般地冲着作怪的手指咬了一下，却在看到张颜齐吃痛地皱起眉后又讨好地舔了舔。

不一会手指上就沾满了湿滑的唾液，在没有润滑剂的情况下这无疑是最好的开垦佐助。张颜齐早就对股缝间那片娇美的地带驾轻就熟，他腾出右手轻轻地拍打着姚琛瘦弱的脊背，明明是像哄孩子一样温柔的动作却是为了一场恶俗的性爱做开场，他顺着姚琛的脊柱一节一节地向下抚摸，右手每划过一寸肌肤他左手的手指就会多挤进一分。

“姚琛，不要怕。”

一边轻哄着一边轻车熟路地找到了宝藏一般的软肉，毫不留情地按压让姚琛只能颤抖着伏在张颜齐的肩膀上小声啜泣。身体总比大脑先一步，感受到了承欢过多次的躯体渐渐适应了试探性的动作，张颜齐一鼓作气地贯穿到底。

换来了姚琛小声的惊呼，张颜齐心满意足地舔了舔嘴角。顺着敞开的领口他慢慢向下啃咬，舌苔划过的瘙痒让姚琛想弓着腰向后躲，可快感传递到大脑皮层后变成了挺着身子的欲拒还迎，张颜齐总有办法让清纯的小仓鼠变成撩人的野猫。

由浅到深的律动让藏在喉咙的小声呜咽变成了抑制不住的呻吟，姚琛觉得自己像一只坠在深海里的飞鸟，扑棱着翅膀却怎么也飞不起来，反而越坠越深到了无法呼吸的深渊。

姚琛死死地攀住张颜齐的肩头才勉强不让自己被顶翻，西装布料柔软的触感才让他意识到两人之间的差别有多么明显，在自己领口大敞下身只有内裤堪堪挂在脚边的时候，张颜齐却还是西装革履一丝不苟的样子，甚至连金丝边镜框都板正得没有一丝倾斜的幅度。姚琛伸手想要把衣冠禽兽的伪装剥了去，至少也要把方方正正的领带扯开，还没等碰到衣服就因为碾在敏感点上的突如其来的顶弄而卸了力。

“乖，你不就喜欢我这样吗？”

耳边是令人安心的语气身下却承受着粗暴的进击，一白一黑鲜明的对比让姚琛感觉自己仿佛置身于藤蔓缠绕的伊甸园一般，罪恶又克制不住禁果的诱惑，迷人的快感不断令他坠落。

“说吧，到底喝了多少？”在高强度的运动下，张颜齐还不忘像个监护人一样责问不听话的小孩。

“两杯…”

“嗯？”张颜齐扬扬眉角，又向更深的甬道挺了几下腰。

“四…四杯嘛，嗯…还有半杯…啊…被你喝掉了…”姚琛向来嘴硬不过三秒，在特殊情况下小白旗举得更是快得超乎想象。

“喝这么多干嘛？”

“嗯…你能和…和那些女人们喝酒，为什么…嗯啊，为什么我不能喝…”姚琛被顶得一句话断成三句，支支吾吾地表达自己的不满，“况且，我是和男士…男人们喝的…”

张颜齐气不打一出来，冲着姚琛圆润的臀瓣啪啪打了不轻不重的两巴掌，就是这些男人才该死的可恶呢，皮肤上留下了殷红的指印是张颜齐想给姚琛留下的教训。

一道白光突然闪过，轮胎摩擦地面的声音愈发清晰，引擎的发动声盖过了姚琛喉间断续的喘息。有人来了，像被抓奸了一样，姚琛吓得绷直了背，承载着巨物的后穴下意识缩紧，温软紧致的压迫感让张颜齐爽得头皮发麻。他把套在身上的西装外套脱下，盖在姚琛泛着不自然的潮红的腿根，侧了侧身子把因为惊吓而睁大了眼睛的仓鼠挡去了一半，在潦潦路过人的眼里看来无非就是恩爱的情侣在调情罢了，谁知伪装的背后是泥泞不堪的交合。

喷着尾气的车子很快就驶过了，没有人留意到昏暗角落里不自然的两个人。姚琛还心有余悸，张嘴想要声讨张颜齐的骂声到了嘴边变成了小声嗔怪，在眼角打转的生理泪水扑簌簌地落下了，从被压在车上就堆积的委屈一股脑儿地全倾倒出来了，鼻子一抽一抽的样子让张颜齐觉得自己这次好像确实做过了头。

拭去划过脸颊的泪水，张颜齐不住地道歉，可身下的动作丝毫没有停下的迹象，男人总是用下半身思考的动物，而张颜齐又是注重于活在当下，先满足彼此生理上的需求，等到日后再慢慢把赌气的人哄好也不迟。

几下最后的冲刺让姚琛的声音都变了调，绷紧的小腿肚展现出流畅的线条，他像一条跃起的鱼一样用尽最后的力气擎出水面，吐出一口气后泄了身。乳白色的液体在琛红色的车盖上显得异常明显，提醒着方才历经了一场多么酣畅淋漓的欢愉。

把脱了线的人安放在副驾驶上，一路上无论张颜齐怎么逗，姚琛都鼓着嘴望向窗外不予理会，张颜齐觉得姚琛这个样子可爱紧了，更像一只生着闷气的仓鼠了。

路灯一盏一盏地经过，星星和月亮才牵着手爬上夜空。总之夜还长，回到家张颜齐有的是法子让姚老师乖乖听话。


End file.
